


Welcome Home, Clarence

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Meg's Kinky Month [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingers, F/M, Kinktober, POV Castiel, Swallowing, deep-throating, this is pure porn at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel was on a business trip, leaving his wife home alone. And, boy, does she ever have a welcoming gift for him.





	Welcome Home, Clarence

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for kinktober, using the prompt Deep-throat. I felt it would be easier to write in Cas' POV.
> 
> I realize it's a short read... but the challenge is to get something out every day for October (for me to finish all 31 prompts **and** post them by Halloween lol)
> 
> All errors are my own.

Castiel looked down at the wide brown eyes of his wife as she licked and nibbled along his shaft. She was feeling greedy today and he could tell by the way she dropped to her knees in front of him.  
  
Meg was completely naked except for the thigh high stockings and heels that she wore. Whether this was a planned welcome home gift or just Meg's insatiable lust taking over, he did not know.  
  
Nor did he care.  
  
Because if he was being honest, the way her mouth felt on him was better than heaven on earth. She gave head like he imagined the best porn stars would. And dear God in heaven when she did that trick with her tongue and her throat...  
  
He groaned, catching himself on the kitchen counter behind her to keep from collapsing as she took him deep into her throat and moaned around his dick.  
  
"You want me to fuck your mouth don't you?" He rasped, slowly moving a hand from the counter to her hair. He tangled his fingers into the thick brown locks, gripping it tight to hold her in place as she dug her nails into the flesh of his ass cheeks.  
  
He loved when she wanted him to fuck her mouth. She didn't have a gag reflex and would get lost in the moment. It was after that she would take him to the bedroom have her way with him.  
  
What started off as a slow fuck, turned into frantic motions as she looked up with him, a smile clear. He tried to warn her that he was going to cum, but Meg held his hand against her head, encouraging him to cum. She even helped him by sliding a lubed finger between his cheek.  
  
He erupted with her name moaned louder than he could ever recall, coming hard. His hips jerked and shook as he started to come down from the high of having his beautiful wife taking what she wanted.  
  
She slowly pulled herself from him, licking and sucking him clean, before she stood up and started to kiss his jaw. He hissed when she scraped her teeth along the day's growth from his traveling.  
  
"Welcome home, Clarence," she purred in his ear before biting on the earlobe. "My turn."


End file.
